Paresse
by Diri-chan
Summary: Lorsque l'horreur se fait trop crue, l'esprit s'échappe vers un monde meilleur.  Un point de vue différent sur une scène du film. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.  One-shot


**Auteur **: Diri-chan

**Fandom **: Seven

**Note **: un petit défi perso : écrire sur Seven que j'ai regardé hier encore ...

**Rating **: M à cause des propos assez violent de l'histoire.

**Paresse**

_Jour 1_

"Que ... Que ... Détachez-moi !"

Ce fut comme un hurlement qui voulu déchirer sa gorge mais soudain, il s'aperçut qu'aucun son n'était réellement sortit. Un chiffon était enfoncé profondément dans sa bouche, l'asséchant. Il se secoua dans tout les sens, comme un forcené, faisant bouger ce lit auquel il était attaché de toute part.

Ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites, affolés, il cherche à comprendre où il est. A trouver une faille pour s'enfuir. Mais il ne trouve pas, il ne trouve rien. Il finit par laisser échapper des sanglots jusqu'à s'étouffer, prit de panique il tente de re-domestiquer sa respiration mais c'est si dur avec ce chiffon enfoncé jusqu'à sa gorge.

Il vient tout juste d'y arriver lorsqu'il entends la porte s'ouvrir, il se fige autant que possible, soudain prit par une peur incontrôlable. L'autre s'approche, puis un flash lui brule les yeux.

_Jour 6_

Sa respiration est devenu naturellement douloureuse. Il a obtenu le droit d'avoir un bras de libre, il a immédiatement arraché le chiffon qui l'empêchait d'hurler. Il aurait cru qu'il pourrai appeler au secours dès que cela aurait été fait mais sa gorge était trop sèche, sa bouche trop pâteuse, son corps trop faible. Ce n'était qu'un murmure qui était sortit ...

"Pitié ..."

Il n'arrive pas à atteindre la moindre attache mais avec sa main, il récolte son urine et étanche sa soif. Il a repéré un flacon sur le bureau, s'il parvient à l'attraper, il pourra uriner dedans... Il pourra boire. Il pleurerai s'il le pouvait encore, mais ses yeux sont aussi secs que sa gorge.

Son corps est moite de sueur, d'urine et de larme. Il tend son bras désespérément, tirant sur ses liens pour atteindre le flacon. Il faut qu'il y arrive. Il faut que ...

_Jour 74_

La douleur est dans tout ses membres, tellement ils sont engourdis mais elle est encore plus présente au niveau de son bassin, de ses fesses et de ses talons. Il ne comprend pas à quoi c'est du, il aimerai pouvoir regarder, voir si c'est aussi impressionnant que la douleur que cela provoque. Mais il ne peut pas.

Son geôlier, lui, il a regardé, il a observé sa peau sale, les meurtrissures causés par les liens. Puis il s'est détourné et durant un instant, le prisonnier a cru qu'il allait le libérer. Durant une seconde, il a sentit l'espoir. Mais l'autre n'en avait rien fait, il avait prit une seringue et la lui avait brutalement enfoncé dans le bras lui arrachant un gémissement de plus.

Depuis les injections étaient régulières, une douleur de plus...

_Jour 138_

Ce n'est qu'un souffle ... qu'un murmure.

"Pitié... Soif..."

Ce n'est que son dernier murmure et l'autre ne fait qu'une photo de plus. Combien de photo a-t-il déjà fait ? Il n'est pas arrivé à compter.

Du coin de l'œil il observe l'homme attaché des "sent bon" au plafond. Des centaines de petits sapins, doucement, il se sent coulé, il ne rêve pas, il est libre dans une forêt de montagne. Il court entre les sapins, sent l'air frais dans ses poumons. Il ne rêve pas ... n'es-ce pas ?

_Jour 365_

Un décombre a la peau rongé et aux muscles fondus est étalé sur un lit sale. Ses yeux restent fixés sur le plafond, accroché à la dernière image qu'ils ont pu saisir avant de s'éteindre définitivement ... une forêt. Il est dans une forêt. Il n'y a plus que la fatigue qui l'empêche de se lever. Quelques part, une petite voix lui murmure que c'est faux mais il refuse de la croire. Pas question de l'avouer.

Sa respiration est si légèrement qu'il ne sait même plus s'il respire. Mais il a oublié qu'il fallait respirer, alors il n'y a pas à s'en soucier.

Tout contre son oreille il entend soudain :

"Tu as eut ce que tu méritais mon vieux."

L'air se jette dans ses poumons, sa respiration est courte, vive, affolé. Il panique complètement. Non, non, non ! Il est dans une forêt, il n'y a personne, il n'y a personne ... Mais la panique emplit déjà sa chair, il lutte, se débat avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste. Ses yeux aveugles cherchent la preuve. Ils ne peuvent pas trouver.

Plus loin il entend des cris. Il n'est pas seul.

Il aimerait hurler.

_Fin._


End file.
